


Маленькая планета

by majougari



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majougari/pseuds/majougari
Summary: У Питера был кое-какой опыт расставания с друзьями, любовниками и товарищами по команде. Если отбросить ложную скромность, он вполне мог защитить магистерскую диссертацию на эту тему.





	Маленькая планета

_я к вам вернусь шепнул он звёздам_  
_не забывайте обо мне_  
_и горсть монеток бросил в космос_  
_иллюминатор приоткрыв_  
_— Мурка_

— Старк, 0,0002 парсека, как заказывал. Пересекаем орбиту вашей бывшей планеты, — сказал Рокет. Динамик лязгнул чем-то металлическим, потом чертыхнулся голосом Тони.  
— Иду.  
— Каждый раз одно и то же. Мёдом вам, землянам, тут намазано, что ли. — Рокет ещё больше сгорбился в кресле. Лететь оставалось всего ничего, и курс уже давно был проложен, но он продолжал щёлкать переключателями на приборной панели, всем своим видом показывая, что он тут вообще-то делом занят.  
Тони вошёл в кабину, и Питер прижался к стене, чтобы пропустить его вперёд.  
— Прямо по курсу, — сказал Питер. Чернота перед ними мерцала тысячами ярких звёзд, и нужно было сильно напрячь зрение, чтобы найти единственную нужную.  
Тони прищурился, вглядываясь во тьму, а потом широко улыбнулся и протянул руку.  
— Вот она! Бледно-голубая точка. И правда, как пылинка на свету… Мне было двадцать, когда сделали тот снимок. Все только о нём и говорили, — он повернулся к Питеру, взбудораженный, почти счастливый. — И я подумал тогда — сдохну, но непременно увижу это своими глазами.  
— Узнаю родную планету, — рассмеялся Питер. Сам он потратил на поиски пять минут, а потом сверился с картой. — Амбиции и эгоцентризм, как у межгалактической империи, а чуть что — радуются такой малости. Как дети.  
— Ты просто избалованный, — возразил Тони и снова уставился на Землю, как будто налюбоваться не мог. Питер никогда раньше не видел в его глазах столько нежности, и от этого почему-то неприятно кольнуло в сердце.  
— Ну что там, можно лететь дальше? Устроили тут смотровую площадку, — буркнул Рокет несколько минут спустя.  
— Вот когда у нас будет корабль со смотровой площадкой, тогда и возмущайся, — отрезал Питер.  
— Да, я уже всё. Пойду проверю, как там костюм. — Тони рассеянно оглядел кабину, будто потерял что-то, потом хлопнул Питера по плечу и протиснулся мимо него к выходу. — Спасибо, Рокет.  
— Если из мастерской что-то пропало, я тебя со дна морского достану, — ровным тоном сказал Рокет, даже не обернувшись.  
— Эй, — обиделся Тони. — Я тебе не какой-то мелкий воришка! Да и как я могу так с тобой поступить после того, как ты подарил мне тот чудесный паяльник?  
Рокет подпрыгнул в кресле, забыв про ремни.  
— Пая… Ты про молекулярный рекомпозитор? Я дал его тебе на время! Попользоваться! Хочешь такой же — укради себе свой!  
— Ладно, ладно. Он твой. — Тони поднял руки, признавая своё поражение. — Я просто одолжу его ненадолго. Верну в следующий раз.  
— То-то же, — хмыкнул Рокет, уселся на место и пригладил вставшую дыбом шерсть на затылке. — Через десять минут зайдём на виток, не засиживайся.

У Питера был кое-какой опыт расставания с друзьями, любовниками и товарищами по команде. Если отбросить ложную скромность, он вполне мог защитить магистерскую диссертацию на эту тему. Грусть, вина, радость и сожаление, а потом неизбежное облегчение от того, что всё уже закончилось. Он всегда хорошо улавливал момент, когда человек покидает корабль — сам ещё здесь, а в мыслях уже перебирает имена, прикидывает, что изменилось за время его отсутствия, и даже жалеет о расставании, которое ещё не успело произойти.  
Тони отчаянно скучал по Питеру всю дорогу до Земли, пока собирал вещи, готовил костюм к вылету и прощался с командой. Сейчас они ждали, пока откроется шлюз — один без маски, другой с пока ещё поднятым забралом — и у Тони было такое лицо, будто они не виделись несколько лет и уже должны снова расстаться. И всё-таки его здесь не было — с той самой минуты, как мстители запросили его возвращение.  
— Ты же в курсе, что не обязан это делать? — спросил Питер, чтобы разбить гнетущее молчание — и особенно чтобы не признавать, что оно угнетало только его самого. — Человечество уже взрослая самостоятельная цивилизация. И ты не бог весть какое сокровище, чтобы именно без тебя всё полетело в тартарары.  
Тони что-то ответил, но его голос заглушило шипение открывающегося люка. Потом заработали динамики шлема:  
— …с ними. И каждый усталый путник имеет право отдохнуть в родных краях.  
— Интересное утверждение от человека, который дважды чуть не склеил ласты на моём корабле после отдыха на родине, — ответил Питер. Второй люк беззвучно отъехал в сторону, и они бок о бок выплыли в открытый космос. — Сразу бы сказал, что любишь пожёстче. В следующий раз захватим какую-нибудь здоровую звёздную систему, чтобы ты не скучал.  
Сквозь треск помех прорвался сухой смешок.  
— Захватим?  
— То есть спасём, конечно, — миролюбиво согласился Питер. — Поверь, в этом очень легко запутаться.  
— Если спасём, тогда я согласен. Что скажешь насчёт встречи через год? В мой следующий отпуск.  
Они парили над тёмным западным полушарием, опутанным дрожащей паутиной огней.  
— Только посмотри на неё. Такая маленькая, — выдохнул Тони. Он пустил короткий импульс из репульсоров и вылетел вперёд. Крошечная красно-золотая фигурка, протягивающая руки, чтобы обхватить огромную непоротливую сферу из железа и камня.  
— Маленькая. Сожрёт и не заметит, — тихо сказал Питер.  
— Знаю. Но до тех пор я ещё успею с вами пару раз повидаться.  
Питер догнал Тони и сунул ему в руки футляр.  
— Значит, через год. Если не забудем заглянуть в ваш сектор — сам знаешь, у нас что ни день, то горячка. Так что ты лучше напомни сам, когда освободишься.  
Тони постучал кончиком железного пальца по коробочке.  
— Это что, коммуникатор? С ума сошёл? В прошлый раз Рокет мне за него всю плешь проел!  
Питер пожал плечами.  
— Но не убил же. Только ты меня не сдавай, если что.  
— Вас понял. — Тони помедлил, прежде чем заключить его в осторожные железные объятья. — Знаешь, какое-то время у меня были серьёзные проблемы с космосом. Я смотрел на звёздное небо — и видел только угрозу. Инопланетные захватчики, массовые убийцы, планеты-странники, боевые флотилии из ниоткуда. Меня переполнял ужас при одной только мысли о том, сколько опасностей окружает Землю. А ведь она до сих пор наш единственный дом. Но потом я путешествовал с вами…  
— И подсмотрел несколько хороших идей для системы планетарной защиты? — улыбнулся Питер.  
— …И увидел, что космос прекрасен! Огромен, да, полон чудовищ — но и жизни, и добра, и настоящих чудес. И теперь где-то среди этих звёзд — мой второй дом. Чёрт. Извини.  
Питер кивнул и крепче сжал его бронированное наплечье.  
— Но про планетарную защиту ты тоже верно сказал, — как ни в чём ни бывало продолжил Тони. — Спасибо, что принял меня в команду.  
— Дважды.  
— Дважды спасибо.  
— Добро пожаловать на борт. В любое время. И учти: если через год ты со мной не свяжешься, я выкину твои вещи. Отдам твою комнату Рокету под хлам.  
Тони отсалютовал на прощание и камнем упал вниз. Питер наблюдал, как броня раскаляется при входе в верхние слои атмосферы, и чувствовал, что падает сам.

Рокет поджидал его прямо у шлюза.  
— Скажи-ка мне, друг Квилл, — сказал он, смеривая Питера подозрительным взглядом. — Что ты отдал Старку снаружи? Такое, очень похожее на мой коммуникатор?  
— Коммуникатор и отдал, — покорно согласился Питер. Некоторые бури стоит просто переждать, а ещё у него сегодня больше не было сил на враньё.  
— Идиот! — зашипел Рокет. — Какого фларка? Мог бы меня спросить сначала!  
— Ты бы неделю разорялся о том, как ценна эта железка. А у нас не было недели, — тихо сказал Питер.  
Рокет скрестил лапы на груди и помолчал.  
— Видишь ли, я и так встроил ему один в броню, когда мы перебирали его шлем на Тарроте, — нехотя признался он.  
— Что? А Тони в курсе?  
Рокет развёл лапами.  
— Догадается как-нибудь. Он же считается гением в этом захолустье. Ну чего ты лыбишься? А? Хорош! Смотреть противно. Развели мелодраму.

**Author's Note:**

> Тони говорит о знаменитой Pale Blue Dot, фотографии Земли с расстояния 5,9 миллиарда км, сделанной в 1990 году.


End file.
